Aqua's Cinderella Story
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Aqua is a lonely girl living with cruel people. What will happen at Prince Terra's ball? This also marks the beginning of the KH Fairytale series.


**OrgyMemberXVII here, I had the idea for this fanfic since, well, I started writing "The Best Adventure Ever". This is a way of entertaining people while still writing the other story. Plus, I just got the idea for a story with Terra and Aqua in it since yesterday and I wanted to write this down before I forget. On with the story.**

* * *

It was a warm summer morning and Aqua had woken up right on time so that she could make breakfast for her cruel stepmother and stepsisters.  
She was stuck with them ever since her father died, meanwhile her mother had gotten into trouble with some gangsters leaving her sadly to divorce her dad and abandon her. Our story begins with Aqua making her way down to the kitchen when family dog Demyx following her close behind. Demyx was the one and only friend Aqua had when her mother left.

"Hi Demyx, go outside now. I have to make breakfast for Aerith, Kairi, and Xion." In case you were wondering Kairi and Xion were Aqua's stepsisters, and Aerith was her stepmother who along with their mother treated her badly. In fact soon after he died, Aerith made Aqua the cook and the maid, making her room the attic. One thing Aqua knew that her dad left a will that said the when he died, Aqua inherits the family fortune, but the will was never found. She didn't mind.

Two hours past and they were wide awake and came rushing down.

"Aqua, did you make my eggs the way I like them?"

"Yes Kairi, I made them sunny side up the way you like them."

"With extra bacon on the side?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good servant." She hated it when Kairi, Xion, or Aerith called her that. It always reminded her that she idn't have a friend and that until her dad's will is found, she has to put up with them. While they were eating, she attended to her daily duties. First feed the horses, next give the birds their food, then do the laundry, tend to the garden (One thing she actually liked), make the beds, clean up the kitchen after breakfast, and get the bath water ready for Kairi and Xion. Which was the one part she hated. After bath time it was time to help Xion figure out a wig to wear for the day (She has short black hair that she was embarressed of).

"How about this red one?"

"No. I wore that one yesterday."

"Then, how about this blue wig?" Aqua loved the blue wig since it was the color of her hair.

"I don't want to look like your twin! It's social suicide!"

"Then this blonde wig?"

"Okay, that one will do." Now that chore number eight was over and done with, she had to style Kairi's hair. One grueling hour later.

"Thanks Aqua!"

Meanwhile...

We now turn to the handsome, strong, kind Prince Terra. He was just returning from a three month camping trip with his best friend, and royal adviser Ventus. Terra was just waiting to see what his father, King Eraqus, had thought up while he was gone. He could not wait this.

"Terra! Your home. I have something to tell you."

"What is it father?"

"It is time for you to select a bride. So I've made a royal ball."

"I never agreed to this!"

"Well too bad. Your getting a wife so that I can finally retire from the throne, and I can finally get those grandkids that I've been wanting for a long time. Sides, the flyers already went out through the whole Kingdom." He couldn't believe it. All he wanted ws to be free for three more years then he would've been ready to get married. He had to tell Ventus.

"Awesome!"

"Not awesome! More like what the crap! I'm not ready to get married yet, observing from the other married couples in the kingdom, marriage is torture. Especially with the kids! Well, the kids I can live with because I'm really good with children, but I'll let myself go, lose my hair, get body hair, get crappy facial hair like my father, have a wife that will mutate over the night, and a bunch of other stuff I can't name!" While the prince was on one of his royal rants, Ven fell asleep. Poor Ven.

Now let's turn back to Aqua.

Aqua was just in town square when she saw one of the King's messangers nailing something to the cathedral the messanger known as Riku started to talk.

"Attention eligible ladies! The time has come for the handsome Prince Terra to choose a wife! If you want to have a chance to become Radiant Garden's new Queen, then you must attend tomorrow night's royal ball! That is all! You may resume your shopping needs." This was exciting Aqua knew that if she had was the prince's bride, then he could help her find her father's will. Luckily she had made a beautiful blue and black dress the night before so she was ready for Terra's ball. It was off to her house to make the finishing touches to the dress. At least Demyx was there to help her.

"Hello Demyx, can you grab my pearl necklace on the dresser?" Demyx had done what he was told.

The night of the ball had come. She was all ready to meet the prince so that he could save her from the pain she has gone through for two she went downstairs, let's just say she didn't like what she was about to go through.

"What are you doing down here?" Aerith asked in a cold tone.

"I wanted to go to the ball with you." Just then Kairi and Xion came in.

"No." Kairi said.

"The Prince doesn't want a poor loser ike you!"

"Yeah, he wants a person with class." Before she knew it her stepsisters were tearing her dress to shreads. She was lucky that they left her favorite pearl necklace alone, meanwhile her dress was ruined. One whole year of work ruined, watsed, never to be seen by anyone.  
She ran into her garden crying as they went into the carriage heading off to the castle. Just then a figure appeared.

"Please don't cry."

"Who's there?"

"I'm Namine, your fairy godmother."

"If you're my fairy godmother, then why are you so young?"

"Look, do you want to ask questions, or do you want to get your dad's will, and meet the prince?"

"Okay." Namine cast the spell on Aqua which turned her miserable rags into a purple dress. Complete with a tiara, and a pair of glass slippers.  
The spell had also turned the pumpkin into a horse drawn carriage, as well as turning Demyx into a human.

"Well Aqua, you look absolutely stunning."

"Why thank you Demyx."

"Aqua, be warned, my magic will wear off at midnight." Namine informed, she would've made it last until two AM, but her magic wasn't strong enough.

At the ball Terra was bored out of his mind. He was awaiting the arrival of a cute girl to appear. Terra saw everyone's attention turned to a blue haired maiden in a purple dress that appeared. Prince Terra quickly made his way to her.

"Hello madam."

"Hello Prince Terra."

"How is it that you know my name?"

"I've heard your name around town."

"In that case, may I have this dance?"

"Of course." With that said Terra escorted Aqua to the dance floor. Leaving he not so loving family to talk in a corner of the room.

"Doesn't that girl look a lot like Aqua?"

"Kairi, now that you mention it, she does look like her. Mother, what will we do?"

"I don't know Xion, but at 1:00 let's see if that servant was here or not." Tow hours later at 11:30 Terra and Aqua were havin a conversation in the garden.

"I've had a beautiful night. Maybe being a married man may not be so bad. As long as you have the right person by your side."

"You know, you are a kind and gentle prince." Terra kissed her. Aqua had her first kiss then, all she could do was kiss him back.

"This has been the best night of my life." Then the dreaded first ring of the bell. She went running off to her house before Namine's magic had worn off. She eventually reached her carriage where Demyx had been waiting all night.

"Demyx, quick take me home!" In a flash they were gone.

Terra had arrived too late, but he did find the shoe Aqua had left behind. Now he knew what he had to do, find the person he kissed, then marry her to get the King off his back.

Aqua reached her house where she had an hour to find her father's will. She found it, but the next day she heard that the Prince was looking for her. As soon as he had reached her home she was in the backyard playing with Demyx as usual.

"Hello, dear Prince Terra."

"Hi, Lady Aerith. I come looking for the woman who danceed with me last night. All the ladies in your household need to do is try on this glass slipper that was left last night." First up was Kairi, the shoe fit, but Kairi's foot was too small, then was Xion, but alas the shoe was too small.

Terra had made his way to the backyard to see if anyone was there, much to the annoyance of Aerith, who persuaded him not to go into the backyard, but he didn't listen, but he found Aqua.

"Fair maiden, I must ask you to try on this glass slipper."

"Sure." Aerith came into this little conversation.

"I'm sure she isn't the size." Aqua tried on the shoe. It was a perfect fit!

"You are the one I danced with?"

"Yes Terra. It's me. While I'm still here infront of you and Aerith, I might as well say that my father left a will, stating that I get the famil fortune once he dies, but my stepmother hid it. Aerith the will if you please."

"Fine, take your stupid money." Just then six months later was the wedding.

"This was a picture perfect wedding, Terra."

"I'm glad my beautiful queen could have the wedding of her dreams." they shared a kiss before going into the castle. Everything worked out, Aqua got her family fortune, Aerith and her daughters were dirt poor, and, Namine's powers were fully developed.

The End


End file.
